werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
A Blast From the Past/Transcript
Previously on The Werewolf Diaries : JAKE: Charlotte's missing. Your family needs you now. : NICK: Nicholas Chamberlain is dead. : JAKE: Christopher, I couldn't find him in France. He's gone. : CHRISTOPHER: I figured with everything going on, you could use a friend. : ELIZABETH: I gotta get back to work, uncle Christopher. : CHRISTOPHER: Or you could tell me about that cute boy you had hidden in your room last week. That stuff you were studying in those books. : ELIZABETH: My mom's missing. I can't just sit around and do nothing. : JEFFERY: Until Charlotte Marshall is found, I am changing the rules. Break the rules, no more head garden, just your head. : JAKE: I put the pressure on to see how the factions react. The wolves were prepared to die for their Alpha, the witches worked with us, but the vampires... : JEFFERY: Did nothing but resist. What is that? : JAKE: A message. From enemies I thought I buried long, long ago. Penthouse Suite have taken up residence at Jeffery's former penthouse. : JAKE: Rise and shine, Nightwalker Nation. If it was your aim to get my attention, then I must say you've been wildly successful. I am now singularly focused on your impending suffering. And to whomever sent this coin and took my daughter's mother... it's time to show your face. proceeds to kill all the vampires in various ways. : JEFFERY: Man, don't look to me for help. Y'all lost your chance to trade loyalty for protection. : VAMPIRE: No. : JAKE: This would mark your very last opportunity to confess. : VAMPIRE: Look, I don't know anything. : JAKE: Well, that's a pity for you, then. picks up the coin. : ROSE: It's me you're looking for. Perhaps we should talk. TITLE CARD & CREDITS The Abattoir (Underground) has taken Rose hostage and draining her of blood. : JAKE: You know, for someone who organized this little summit, you're woefully short on details. So I'm going to ask you one last time. Where are you keeping Charlotte? You knew we'd have this little chat. No doubt you binged on vervain till your throat was red and raw. And now, sadly, drip, drip, drip... All over the floor it goes. : ROSEMARIE: "Sein Mangel an vision... wird sein untergang sein." : JAKE: "His lack of vision will be his downfall." : ROSEMARIE: That's what he always said about you. : JAKE: He? : ROSEMARIE: You and I have a friend in common. : JAKE: Oh, I sincerely doubt that. : ROSEMARIE: It's true. Zachary Hedegaard. I don't blame you for forgetting. It was a long time ago. Rostock, Germany. Spring. 1933. Rostock, Germany 1933 : ZACHARY: The purpose of art is to portray life as it is. When that world is joyous, art must reflect that beauty, but when our existence is beset with unrest, humiliation, hyperinflation, the indignity of reparations, art must necessarily be equally drab and ugly. : JAKE: Or perhaps, Zachary, the ugliness is a result of the artist lacking any discernible talent. The mission of art is to engage our most primal selves... To inflame our passion, to provoke our insight. And it should inspire us to drink and brawl and "give our sensual race the rein." : CHRISTOPHER: Derivative. And so... extraordinarily tedious. I wouldn't argue with this fool when he's not listening to a single word you say. He's simply waiting for you to draw a breath so that he might pontificate anew. : JAKE: I believe you're thinking of my brother Christopher. He's the pompous, controlling one. : CHRISTOPHER: Interesting. I'd always heard that Elijah was the enigmatic and charming one. The truly distinguished element of the family. 13 years, you don't look a day over a thousand. How do you do it, Jacob? : JAKE: God, I've missed you. : CHRISTOPHER: I fear word of your presence in Germany has spread. Rumors of Hectate are rampant across Europe. : JAKE: Come. Sit tight, August. I'll get back to your hackery momentarily. : CHRISTOPHER: Little friend of yours? : JAKE: Hardly. The Abattoir (Underground) : ROSEMARIE: Do you remember him now? : JAKE: As an elephant considers a gnat... merely a trifle. : ROSEMARIE: That trifle is my Bodhidharma, my Guru Nanak, my Jesus! Zachary is the touchstone to everything that I believe, and the reason that I and my friends have taken your sweet Charlotte. Condemned Property : CHRISTOPHER: Okay, let's see what you can do. : ELIZABETH: Okay. Pretty cool, huh? What do you think? : CHRISTOPHER: I think I wish I had core muscles like yours. : ELIZABETH: And that's nothing compared to what I'll be able to do once I trigger my werewolf side. : CHRISTOPHER: Yeah. Um... Has your mom ever talked you through turning? : ELIZABETH: A little. And I-I have friends. I mean, the whole killing a human part sounds kind of rough, but... : CHRISTOPHER: What about the whole breaking every bone in your body part? You know, when your mom talked to me about it, when she, um, really described it, it sounded worse than almost anything I could imagine. And, honestly, it's... it's not what she wanted for you. : ELIZABETH: "Wants." Not what she wants for me. : CHRISTOPHER: That's what I meant. The Abattoir (Underground) : ROSEMARIE: Your daughter is dangerous. A menace, a threat. : JAKE: My daughter is a child. : ROSEMARIE: A child born of werewolf blood, who can create hybrids at will. Her defect must be corrected. : JAKE: Her defect is my defect! Say that again, I'll pluck out your eyeballs and eat them like olives off my fingertips. : ROSEMARIE: I'll call it what it is... A dirtying of my species. Which diminishes the pure and superior nature of vampires. : JAKE: Make your point. : ROSEMARIE: Your daughter will purify herself, submitting to the same spell that your mother, Esther, once used to bind you. Once her werewolf side is sublimated, Hope will no longer be capable of creating her abominations. : JAKE: And what if I don't agree? : ROSEMARIE: It's a simple choice. Your daughter's werewolf nature or her mother's worldly life. Clock is ticking. Rostock, Germany 1933 : CHRISTOPHER: Fifty werewolves killed in Stäbelow. A further eighty in Wittenberg, this village just outside of Bentwisch. Entirely wiped out. A dozen massacres, all within miles of where we sit, Jacob. : JAKE: Well, this is too systematic for Hectate. Besides, I've been keeping a low profile. : CHRISTOPHER: Oh, is that what you call this? : JAKE: Yes, Christopher, besotted fornication is the norm here. The only one who stands out is you. Hold on a minute. : CHRISTOPHER: What is it? : JAKE: If you don't mind. : ZACHARY: Do we have a problem? : JAKE: Yes, I believe we do. The Abattoir : JAKE: The man was a forgettable artist, a virulent fascist and a murderous slob who slaughtered werewolves by the pack. : JEFFERY: And what did you do to him? : JAKE: What makes you think I had any piece in this? : JEFFERY: Oh, I don't know, a couple hundred years of history. : JAKE: That hideous Rosemarie woman with her reverence for a dilettante who made no mark upon the world. I will not entertain her hateful ask and bind my child. : JEFFERY: All right, look, shouldn't Elizabeth get a say in this? : JAKE: This fate which she demands, the curse which I bore for a millennia, I can't put my daughter through that. It's a pain worse than death. No, I will see that woman roast upon a pyre before I give in to the demands of these cultists. : JEFFERY: Look, all right, I got your back. I do, okay? But if they kill Charlotte, and Elizabeth isn't given a chance to save her, she will not forgive you. : JAKE: And if I impose this shame upon my daughter and then they kill her mother anyway? I won't forgive myself. Deveraux Boarding School (Elizabeth's Bedroom) : ANDREW: You should really lock your door. You know that, right? : ELIZABETH: Pretty sure I did, Andrew. : ANDREW: Okay. Well, then next time use a lock I can't pick. So what's the deal with you and your out-of-town visitor? : ELIZABETH: He's my uncle. And why do you care? : ANDREW: Hey, I'm just curious. : ELIZABETH: Hmm. : ANDREW: Hmm? : ELIZABETH: Why are you so interested in me? : ANDREW: In truth? : ELIZABETH: No, lie to me. : ANDREW: Okay. A Chamberlain. Daughter of an Original, which is supposed to be impossible. Dad's a vampire, Mom's a werewolf, lineage of witches. I'm interested in you because... you're the most interesting. : ELIZABETH: Other than you, of course. : ANDREW: You don't know anything about me. : ELIZABETH: Hmm, which is, I'm sure, exactly how you like it. : ANDREW: Maybe. : ELIZABETH: How about this? You tell me something about you, and I won't go to Zander with breaking and entering. : ANDREW: I once pissed some people off and ended up desiccated in a cave. : ELIZABETH: Desiccated? : ANDREW: Yeah. : ELIZABETH: What was that like? : ANDREW: It was... bad. But then the pain took over and... I just lost track of everything. Everything but time. : ELIZABETH: How long were you in there? : ANDREW: Long enough to replay the first pain-free 16 years of my life several times over before moving on to my 17th. : ELIZABETH: An ancient bad boy vampire with a damaged soul. How positively... : ANDREW: Literary? : ELIZABETH: Cliché. : ANDREW: Oh. Ouch. The Abattoir (Underground) : ROSEMARIE: Look at you. The vampire supplicant delivering poison in a bag. : COLE: It's a hangover cocktail I keep behind the bar. Electrolytes, five "B" vitamins, a little glutathione. : ROSEMARIE: Jake told you to show me pity? : COLE: No. My choice. Guess I'm hoping showing you a little kindness convinces you to let Charlotte go. She's a good soul, Rose. And none of what happened was her fault. : ROSEMARIE: Not directly. But we had years of peace, Cole. All of which ended because her loathsome daughter sullied the evolutionary pool. Poppy was a good soul, too, wasn't she? : JEFFERY: Cole. Have you gone insane? : COLE: She's no good to us dead, and the drip will only help clear the vervain from her system. And honestly, Jeffery, she... she's kind of got a point. : JEFFERY: Choose your next words very carefully. : COLE: Come on, dude. Look, I don't know exactly what your new deal is with Jake, but think about it. Binding Elizabeth means a safe Charlotte, no more hybrids, and... : JEFFERY: And the Chamberlains go back to where they came from, right? Oh, believe me, I have gamed this out already. : COLE: Okay, so, not that I'm in any position to give advice here, but maybe, just maybe, you side with the community on this one. : JEFFERY: A question. How do you feel about your skull, Cole? : COLE: I'm pretty attached to it. : JEFFERY: Then stop engaging with the enemy and keep your damn opinions to yourself. Rostock, Germany 1933 : ZACHARY: Yes. I proudly participated in the thinning of the werewolves. Decapitated some ninety with my own hands. : JAKE: "Thinning"? That's a convenient euphemism. : ZACHARY: I'm simply ridding us of the mongrels who diminish us. : JAKE: Mongrels? : ZACHARY: Inferior scourges. Hardly the apex predators born of Viking stock like you and I, friend. : JAKE: No, you and I are quite different, friend. A fact which I feel I'll have to educate you on. : CHRISTOPHER: I believe what my brother is trying to say is that you are a runt. You are a runt amidst a species of leviathans. I recommend you not give me any further reason to stake that feeble, incurvated sternum of yours. This is the first and last warning I will give you. The Abattoir (Underground) : ROSEMARIE: You shouldn't underestimate the movement. We will not fail. : JAKE: You know, history is littered with eugenicists who overstate their sway. The Khmer Rouge, the Hutu, the Turks in Armenia. All of whom left death and suffering in their wake and all of whom buckled under the weight of their own hatred. Still... if you're feeling confident, tell me the names of your co-conspirators. : ROSEMARIE: Sorry. Tank's not quite empty yet. : JAKE: You know, Zachary was very weak and very small. : ROSEMARIE: And yet he spawned a crusade that lasted a hundred years. : JAKE: I don't see a crusade. I see a lone woman grasping to justify her last gasps of hate. : ROSEMARIE: And I see a man who knows that's a lie. But what you can't figure out is how many of us there are. And just how deeply we have infected your world. The Abattoir : JAKE: Jeffery, I have a question. Would it be wrong of me to assume there are traitors in my midst? : JEFFERY:: So... what? Now we've moved from "blameless Jake" to "paranoid Jake." : JAKE: Well, if that zealot claims to have friends, I'll choose to believe her. It's been two days since you pledged your allegiance, and your first response to Rosemarie's demands was to question me. : JEFFERY: It was to find a way out. It's gonna take hours to get her clean. And in the meantime, Charlotte sits some damn place. I'm just looking for a way to get them to give her back. : JAKE: I'll tell you how they'll give her back: breathless, in a wooden box. These people respond to strength, not capitulation. Do you both understand that reality? Can I count on you not to blink in the face of their hatred? : JEFFERY: Always. You see that? You see, that is the problem with our relationship. I think I've signed up to be his partner, he thinks that I've pledged allegiance to the king. : COLE: Yeah, well, uh... Not to risk my skull again, but... you probably should've told him you called Christopher with Rose's demands. : JEFFERY: There's nothing to say until Christopher calls back and tells me if Elizabeth intends to bind herself. Deveraux Boarding School (Elizabeth's Bedroom) : CHRISTOPHER: It'll be painful. : ELIZABETH: I don't care. : CHRISTOPHER: You could die. : ELIZABETH: Same answer. : CHRISTOPHER: We're talking about snuffing out a fundamental part of who you are... : ELIZABETH: Which, as according to you, my mom never wanted me to trigger anyway. : CHRISTOPHER: But which she wanted to be your decision. : ELIZABETH: And I'm making it. : CHRISTOPHER: Not like this, Elizabeth. Listen. I know what it's like to have something taken from you against your will. Okay? For me, it was time. Years and years, cursed to sleep, while the world spun around me. And I am telling you: when you realize everything you've missed, it devastates. : ELIZABETH: You know, if it were just to save my mom, I'd want to do it. Or it could be the fact that... I'm partially responsible for her being taken. Or that I'm not even sure I even want this freakish side of myself. But it's all those things. So, please, uncle Chris, get whatever supplies that you need, because you and I are doing this. Deveraux Boarding School : ANDREW: The whole "note goes poof in my pocket"? It's really kind of an invasion, you know. : ELIZABETH: Kind of hypocritical, coming from the guy who keeps breaking into my room. : ANDREW: Fair. : ELIZABETH: Um, so... I need a favor. There's this thing that I have to do, and... there's a chance it might not end well. : ANDREW: A "thing..." that "might not end well"? Does this thing have anything to do with what you and your uncle are... kisses Andrew. : ANDREW: Okay. Didn't really expect that. kisses Andrew, again : ELIZABETH: Um... I might die today. : ANDREW: Okay. : ELIZABETH: It's how I get my mom back, so I just... needed to cross a few things off my bucket list first. : ANDREW: Wait, was that just your first...? : ELIZABETH: Can we not talk about it? Rostock, Germany 1933 : JAKE: You should've stuck your hand down his throat and ripped out his entrails. Instead, you let him off the hook. : CHRISTOPHER: To prevent you from exposing yourself. : JAKE: Might I spend the balance of time cowed and ashamed of what I am? : CHRISTOPHER: Not cowed and ashamed, discreet and safe. The moment you reveal yourself, you unleash an angry horde. : JAKE: None of whom can kill me. : CHRISTOPHER: Father can. And given the chance, he will. So why empower him with an army to hunt you down? : JAKE: Let's find out how powerful this army really is. and Christopher come across a house of massacred wolves. : JAKE: This was Zachary and his people. They did this. They tore these poor wretches from their beds. And they killed them in their place of worship. : CHRISTOPHER: It's not your battle, Jacob. : JAKE: Isn't it? : CHRISTOPHER: Not this time, no. You're not the savior of the wolves, and you cannot change what happened here. Jake, please. Those of us that matter accept you for what you are. : JAKE: Your acceptance rings a tad hollow considering you stood witness as mother bound the part of me these people want to kill. : CHRISTOPHER: No, I did everything that I could to protect you. : JAKE: Protect me? You were ashamed of me. You stood and you watched as Hectate beat me till I passed out cold. : CHRISTOPHER: I never watched you suffer! I was beside you, tortured and beaten without mercy. Now, you tell me what you want from me. : JAKE: I need you to do something! To take action when people call my kind "mongrels." Not just to talk. Otherwise, you're no better than those who turned their backs and allowed this to happen. I have a good mind to stick a dagger in you, put you in a coffin and stack you atop our dear brother. : CHRISTOPHER: Jacob, you never cease to amaze me. So, Nicholas's letters? : JAKE: "Dearest Christopher, springtime in Chicago is ever so inspiring." : CHRISTOPHER: Oh, Jacob. : JAKE: Another talent revealed. : CHRISTOPHER: Why do any of us bother? : JAKE: Well, from here on out, don't. 'Cause I'm sick and tired of being betrayed by those who claim to love me. So go back to where you came from. And next time you have word that Hectate is on my trail, do us all a favor: let him come. Condemned Property : ELIZABETH: There's got to be an easier way to do this. : CHRISTOPHER: Your blood is the key. I just need enough to soak the moonstone. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. : ELIZABETH: That word. "Marcam." What does it mean? "To mark"? : CHRISTOPHER: "The drenched stone is heated and used to brand the afflicted." : ELIZABETH: Brand me? Where? : CHRISTOPHER: "The palms of both hands, the soles of both feet. And... the site of the third-eye chakra." And, Elizabeth, listen to me, you can't pass out or ever stop breathing, okay? : ELIZABETH: And if I do? : CHRISTOPHER: Just don't. If you ever want me to stop... : ELIZABETH: No. Just do it. : CHRISTOPHER: Elizabeth, I... : ELIZABETH: Do it. : CHRISTOPHER: Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. Anima marcam. Iskoristi vuka. : JAKE: I will not let my past become your future. Do you understand? Do you understand? : CHRISTOPHER: Jeffery told you. : JAKE: He didn't have to. A thousand years of family has taught me to expect betrayal from those I hold most dear. Bind her? Really? How many times have you heard me rail against the shame our parents gave me? : CHRISTOPHER: How many times have you heard me cry, devastated over having lived my life without my mother? You have to go, Jake. You can't stay here with Elizabeth. : JAKE: Elizabeth, listen to me. This ends... now. The Abattoir : JEFFERY: Jake Chamberlain has been quite the busy boy today. First you're up and back to Anaheim, now you're abducting werewolves from the bayou. : JAKE: If Rosemarie's greatest fear is "abominations," then I intend to give her that horror in a never-ending nightmare. I have a quart of Elizabeth's blood and I will use every last drop of it to create more hybrids. You went behind my back. You put my daughter's life at risk and you betrayed me. : JEFFERY: I did what was right. : JAKE: What was right for whom? : JEFFERY: For your daughter. For my city. : JAKE: This isn't about what was right. Your city rejected you. Now all you want is for them to take you back. You just need to be loved, Jeffery, that's your weakness. That's how I knew what you'd done without you having to say a word. And that's why I know, no matter what you promise when you claim to be an ally, you... you will always falter. the werewolves. : JAKE: Drink up. And when you go back out into the world, be sure to tell everybody Rosemarie is responsible for your fate. The Abattoir (Underground) : ROSEMARIE: I've made a mistake. I don't want to die. : COLE: So... come clean about Charlotte. : ROSEMARIE: The second I talk, they'll kill me. : COLE: Look, you're clean of vervain. Okay? So if you confess without being compelled and Charlotte's still alive... : ROSEMARIE: Oh, she is. Very much so. : COLE: Then Jake isn't without compassion. Where is she, Rose? You tell me. You tell me where she is, and I will vouch for you with Jake and Jeffery. : ROSEMARIE: Please tell them. : COLE: What? : ROSEMARIE: Tell them. : COLE: Tell them what? : ROSEMARIE: Tell them I am so very much stronger than they could ever imagine! breaks free of her bondage and attacks Cole. Deveraux Boarding School (Elizabeth's Bedroom) : ANDREW: Hey, you didn't die. That's pretty cool. What happened? : ELIZABETH: What happened is that... I'm on my own, as far as getting my mom back is concerned. : ANDREW: And what's this? : ELIZABETH: A binding spell. All I need to do to get her back is to lose a part of who I am. And I mean, I've got three. How bad could it be to lose one of them? : ANDREW: Do you want to find out? : ELIZABETH: Well... none of the witches here are strong enough to do this. : ANDREW: Yeah. Man... if only somebody knew a way to sneak out of here, huh? The Abattoir (Underground) : JAKE: Will he survive? Cole? : JEFFERY: Yeah. He's lucky to still have his face, but... I think so. : JAKE: Does he have any idea where Rosemarie's gotten off to? : JEFFERY: Do you remember that part where I said he's lucky to have his face? : JAKE: What I said earlier... I was angry. : JEFFERY: Yeah, well... you weren't wrong. I'm off my game. Your sister really did a number on my head. : JAKE: Absent Nick, my temper gets the better of me. It did today. And it did a century ago, with Zachary. : JAKE: I am far from blameless, Jeffery. Although he got nothing less than what he deserved. In fact, I think I took it easy on him. to Rostock, Germany 1933. : ZACHARY: I don't want any trouble, Jake! : JAKE: As if I give a damn what you want. After I kill you, I'm gonna hunt down everyone you know and everyone you love. Abattoir : JAKE: But the rest never saw it coming. Flashback : JAKE: When you've had enough... pick up this coin. : JAKE: (voiceover) Some of them were guilty of hate. But most were innocent. And they all became victims of that... part of me I'd been forced to suppress. : ROSEMARIE: Zachary... my beloved... Please. Mercy for myself. Abattoir : JAKE: So, you see, in the end, I was the match that lit the fuse. Flashback : ROSEMARIE: Mercy... for my son. Abattoir : JAKE: My mistake was that I humiliated them, and in doing so, I empowered them with the most potent form of hate... That which has fueled my rage for a millennia. Shame. I gifted them shame. Deveraux Boarding School : ANDREW: Hey. It's me. Just letting you know everything is... cool here. I'm getting in the car and... Elizabeth Chamberlain is coming with me. I love you, Mom. Anybody see you sneak out? : ELIZABETH: No. Ready to go? : ANDREW: Yeah. Let's do this. See More Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes